Oliver's Relative?
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: I got bored at 11 again so I started this. Oliver finds our he has a relative,even better is that she's coming to live with him. And what happens when she takes an interest in Oliver's worst enemy? MyrninxOC, OliverxAmelie. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : Relative?

**Okay,I am super bored. Again. So I am jamming and I just felt the need to write some super random one-shot. Again. I already did one about Myrnin(and Jane) so I figured maybe one for all you Oliver fans. Does Oliver have fans? Nope,he's too much of a butt. But he is a hippie butt. Mostly. Anyways,on with this.**

**Oliver POV**_  
_  
"Amelie," I started. I'd been here a good 20 minutes and she still had not addressed the point of our meet. I continued on,"I do have things I must tend to. Is there some reason for a...mere social call?" I was tired of being here and tired of playing the game because I had things to do. Nonetheless,I still moved my bishop forward. Just the game piece,its name flashing in my mind,brought back memories of Bishop. My creator,Enemy of Morganville, Loony a**. He goes by many names;most he is not aware of.

Amelie looked at me and away from the game board,"Yes." She seemed hesitant-uncertain,even. I raised an eyebrow,"And that most important topic would be?" Amelie set on her face a mask of no emotion and said," There is an outsider coming." This confused me,not that I was going to show it,"Outsider? How would you know an outsider is coming with Ada gone? And why does this outsider disturb you so much?"

Amelie sighed,"I would know an outsider is coming-or,at least,_this_ outsider-because I know her. It does not disturb me that she is visiting." I took her queen which she had left perfect for me to take,and pointed to her mistake,"Does not disturb you? In the years we have played this game,you haven't done this horribly ever."

She sighed again,but kept her composture**(A/N-Is that even a word?) **and said with a tired sort of final realization,"This girl is a relation to..." "Who?" I asked getting tired of this. "You."

**Do you like? I hope so and if not I will feed you to Myrnin. Or Oliver. RAWR! lol. I decided not to make this a one-shot. It sounds WAAAYYYY too much fun and interesting. I hope you liked. Review and tell me if you did. Or if you think it sucks. Or what you'd like to happen. And if I got Oliver and Amelie down. ANd don't you just LUV my cliffhangers! CLIFFHANGERS ARE SO FREAKING FUN! Now all these chapters will end in cliffhangers. Anyways,review.**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

****

**Coldplay rocks! Go to YouTube and listen to their songs! They rock! **

Chapter 2  
Oliver's POV

I stood on the inside of the border,waiting for my-supposedly-relative. I had immediately demanded information on my 'relative.' Amelie had given me the basics:She was 19,she lived with her parents in the top corner of eastern Tennessee. Great,a hillbilly. **(A/N-Nothing against hillbillies;I am one. Yep,A true country hillbilly. I just don't put it in my writing.)**

I still had yet to learn her name;I'd have to ask. I don't much enjoy the company of humans,especially human children. So I didn't like the fact I'd be stuck with one. For a few weeks or longer. Perhaps Myrnin would eat her. That would be one good use for him. This thought made me like him just a bit better.

I was still pondering this-and not paying much attention-so when I did look up,I noticed a black,vampire-proof cadillac **(A/N-I _know _Amelie issues only vampire-proof sedans,but honestly,I think Cadillacs look way freaking awsomer! So my story has vampie-proof Cadillacs. Deal with it)** just a half mile off.

As it came closer I could hear something coming from inside the car. I finally figured out what it was as it got about a quarter mile away. It was a song. I presumed the kid had an iPod or something of the sort since the vampire Amelie had sent,Gerard,was not much on listening to the radio. I hadn't heard it before,but I don't take a liking to much things of this generation.

Eventually,after a few more minutes the cadillac came to a stop in front of me. The back driver's side door opened and out stepped a girl. She had brown hair,blue eyes,kind of a petite frame,and was about 5 foot tall. She looked my way and said,"Umm,Oliver?" I nodded sharply;I was still trying to decipher her. She didn't display her emotions in her face and eyes like most humans.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Jess,"and with that she extended her hand. I smiled and took her hand in my own. The smile had its purpose or it wouldn't have been on their for a human;I wasn't sure if Amelie had explained the addition of a percentage of Morganville being vampire,or the fact I was one so I had to keep the human thing up for now. I shook her hand politely and let go,"Are you ready?"

As she nodded Gerard popped the trunk and she went to grab her bags. I kept in with my human nice-guy fascade**(A/N-Yeah,I think that's the right word. If not,oh well) **and grabbed a suitcase as she grabbed the other.

We walked to my Black Land Rover**(A/N-A few other stories have had Oliver having this car so I figured I'd go with it) **and threw them in the back. She hopped in the passenger's seat and I climbed in the driver's seat after shutting her door. We started our drive through town in silence. Which of course I didn't mind,but she did look uncomfortable. So I said,"Did you enjoy your ride down here?"

"Actually I slept for awhile and listened to music and stared at the black windows. So,I guess. Kind-of." I nodded and continued,"Has anyone talked to you about the town?" She shook her head,"No. The guy driving came to get he just sort of explained that you were related to me,and that I was to come visit with you,"She said seeming confused on the whole thing.

"That's all?" I couldn't really believe Amelie wouldn't explain vampires lived here. She nodded. And the rest of the ride went in silence.

10 minutes later we pulled in front of city hall. I got out,went to Jess's side,and opened her door-I had to keep up the nice thing. Unfortunately. We went inside and went to a side door on the right. We went through it and followed many hallways and twists and turns until I found the door I needed. When we stepped through we were greeted by the sight of Amelie,her gaurds,Myrnin,and a few younger vampires I hadn't paid enough attention to to catch their names.

All heads turned our way and I could hear Jess's heart rate increase. I smiled her way and lead her forward. "This," I said,pointing at Amelie,"is Amelie. She needs to do some explaining about the town." Of,course Myrnin had to say,"Not going to introduce me,Oliver? How rude." I glared his way and before I could get a word out,he had walked over. She extended her hand and he took it. He bent over and was leaning down to kiss it when she started shaking his.

He straightened up and seemed to get the message:We shake now. Jess smiled,"Nice to meet you."

"Yes,quite the same here. You are from Tennessee,yes?"

"Yeah,how'd you know?"

"You have a delightful accent."

"Thanks. Maybe."

Amelie then explained about the town. All about. Like how it had vamps. And that herself,Oliver,Myrnin and a few commonly saw vamps were..well,vamps.

As Amelie finished,Jess looked at her and a grin spread across her face,"That is like...so freaking awsome!"

Of course,I thought,the one outsider we bring in loves vampires.

**I hope you enjoyed. I was really wanting to get this done so I worked from like 10:30 to midnight to finish this. But I was bored so it doesn't bother me it took me that long. I hope you liked. And if not I will set Oliver on you. RAWR! Please review and tell me if you liked. Or if it sucked. And if I got Oliver and Myrnin down. And if you like Jess. And if you like Coldplay. Wait,why did I mention Coldplay? Oh,because they are in my fav bands. Ya. This has 1,083 words. Please review. Thanks,**

-NothingnessAlchemist.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ollie's house

****

**Hey,all you hot toe pickers! Yeah,I honestly don't know what a hot toe picker is... ****My friend said they were mentioned on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.**

**If you haven't noticed yet,I'm bored. So that's why I'm updating this so soon. Cause I didn't wanna write on my other stories.  
**

**Anyways,as Oliver says,'Now shut up. My head aches.' (Page 54 in Lord Of Misrule)**

This has 868 words.

Chapter 3  
**Jess's POV**

After I found out about Morganville,I nearly freaked. I mean,not 'cause I was scared. But because that's just awsome. I guess it's because I've always I've always loved vampire books:Twilight,The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod,and Vampire Diaries. I so think Stephan is cute. But Edward and Jacob are totally hot. Carlisle looks good,too. So does Emmett. All the Twi-guys are good-looking.

Off the topic of which vampires I totally love,I thought it was cool to find out vampires do exist. It really wasn't hard to believe Myrnin was a vampire;he acted like he was from a different era. However,hearing Oliver was a vampire was way different. For one,how can I be related to a _vampire_? And second,he seemed so...human.

But that was before I found out he was a vampire. When we left-almost immediately after Amelie had finished filling me in-Oliver grabbed my arm in a tight grip and mostly just yanked me along. We got halfway down the second hallway,him dragging me fiercely,and I got ticked. I stopped sharply,enough to get his attention,and he stopped and turned to face me.

"What is your problem?" I asked-or maybe growled? His eyes had a slight red tint,maybe it was the fluorescents. Or I was delusional. I hoped for the first one. "Exscuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Look,you've been dragging me and ignoring me since I found out you were a vamp."

He narrowed his eyes,"Well,vampires aren't supposed to be warm and cuddly." "Yeah,I know that. Just quit with acting like I killed your puppy,"I actually thought that was funny,but didn't show it.

"I don't have a dog,nor do I want one."

"Good,so that gives you no exscuse for ignoring me. "

"I'm a vampire,I'll ignore you if I want. Or are you going to make me not ignore you?"

"Nope. I'm cool with solitude and silence. Just... I can walk,okay?"

"Fine."

He just dropped it at that,darn I was looking for a fight. Not really. I just silently followed behind him as he led the way through the many twisting hallways and then out of the building. We walked down the steps to the Black Land Rover parked at the bottom. Oliver,not bothering to open my door,went straight to his side and got in._ Somebody's mad_,I thought.

I hopped in,shut my door,and buckled up. Oliver took off down the street,staring straight ahead as he did so. The ride went in silence. After awhile he cut the engine and just sat there. Then after a moment he said,"We're here." I looked his way and asked,"Your house?" "Yes." Then he got out,I did the same,and grabbed one of my bags as he grabbed the other.

He led me up to the house and opened the door. We walked in and my mouth had to hit the floor. "What?"He snapped,noticing my gaping mouth. "It's really beautiful." He grunted and looked around.

Then,"Your room is this way." And he led me upstairs and directed my to one of the rooms leading off the hall. I walked in and we dropped my suitcases on my bed. I had a bed,a lamp and alarm clock on my dresser,and a chair in the corner. Not too shabby. "Nice. Thanks." I turned toward him-saw him nod-and I smiled,"Goodnight." "Night." Although his voice didn't sound like he mean it,and his eyes were just emotionless.

I moved my luggage to a corner and then I climbed into bed and drifted right off.

**Yo,What you guys think? Did you love it? I knew you loved it. Anyways,I hope you liked. It took me an hour to write this for you,and I only wrote it because I know how much you love it. Or maybe it was because I was utterly bored? Yep. Oh well,Please review. And tell me if you liked. And if you hated it. And if I got Oliver down. And if you like Jess. And if you like the fact it will mostly just contain Oliver and Jess POV. Unless I get bored and wanna do Amelie or Oliver. And if there's anything you don't like. Thanks,  
****  
-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting Up With Myrnin

_Keep drinkin coffee,stare me down across table. While I look outside. So many things I would say if only I were able. _

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by. You've got opinions,man. We're all entitled to 'em. But I never asked._

_So let me thank you for you're time and try not to waste anymore of mine. And get outta here fast. I hate to break it to you,babe,but I'm not drowning._

_There's no one here to save. Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? _

_So you dare tell me who to be. Who died and made you king of anything? _

********

****

**Hey,sorry,I'm jamming to "King Of Anything" by Sarah Bareilles. The lyrics above are from the song. It is NOT my song. I have my schedule and I will be able to write on Friday. Most of the time. If not I will catch you on the weekend. I actually used Xenakisfox101112's idea and wrote on my stories during class. So here is what took me all day.******

Chapter 4  
Jess POV

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting upright. Then I just kinda got confused because sitting in the armchair at the end of my bed was Oliver.

"Uh,what are doing?"

"Watching you,"he replied.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you_." Well,at least we're on the same page_,I thought. "Okay."

Then I grabbed some clothes from my duffel,went to the bathroom and changed,and came back. I was in jeans,a black AC/DC 'Hell's Bells' shirt,and my converse.

Ollie raised an eyebrow at my attire. "I like AC/DC. And you honestly don't have much room to talk yourself,Mr. Smith."

"Mr. Smith?" Oliver looked curious and wondering if that was an insult. "He's off of a movie with Keanu Reeves. "The Matrix." It rocks. "

I went to my bed and made it,then sat down on the end.

"So what are we doing today?"

**Oliver POV**

They Myrnin idea popped back into my mind. Perhaps he would eat her. Ah,well. I do have to go to Common Grounds. And Myrnin would like the company,even if he doesn't eat her.

"You are going to Myrnin's,"I said bluntly.

"Myrnin?" She looked interested.

"Yes,he's the vampire from Amelie's meeting last night. The odd one. And a scientist,perhaps a bit genius. Though I say more insane than anything else."

"Really. Cool." She smiled looking happy.

_~*~Half hour later~*~_

**Jess POV**

We made our way down the sidewalks in the scorching Texas sun. I wasn't sure how Mr. Big Bad Vampire didn't spontaneously combust,but I didn't ask. I just stared at the cracked sidewalk as we walked.

Then I felt Oliver tense at my side and I looked up. There was a dude who looked in his late 20s. He had on a black velvet coat-_Honestly? In this heat? _I thought-,a white button up/down,black dress pants,and black dress shoes. Nice.

_'Sometimes I feel like Jesse James,still tryin to make a name. Knowin nothins gonna change what I am. I was a young troubadour,when I rode in on a song. And I'll be an old troubadour when I'm gone.'_

Good old George was playin in my headphones for my iPod. I took them out;I left my iPod still in my pocket,my headphones hanging nearly to the ground. "Hey,"I stuck out my hand and shook his. "Hello,"he replied.

"So,I guess I'm with you for the day." "Yes,I do believe so." He smiled. Doesn't seem insane to me. Ollie's just jealous. He started looking at me wierd and I said,"Uh,Myrnin?Whatcha starin at me for?"

"Who is that?" He gestured toward my headphones. "George Strait. King of country,"I paused and put one of the headphones to my ear,"That's his song 'Write this Down'." "May I?" He held out a pale hand. Sure I handed him the whole contraption.

He stuck the headphones in his ears as instructed by me. He got a think-y look. Then he started singing the song. Yes, right there in public. But not loud,just as loud as a normal conversation. I smiled.

**Oliver POV**

I looked at Jess. She had a warm,genuine smile on her face and was staring at Myrnin singing the song as if he was just so awsome. Then something occured to me that I'd missed.

Jess,she honestly didn't care who it was,their species(Vampire or human),if they were insane,or even if they were not fond of humans. She just liked everyone. She wasn't embarassed or mad,for the most part,at anyone.

She just laughed and acted like they were the coolest people-or vamps-in the world. This did kind of knock me back a bit. She caught me looking and gave me a wierd face like,'Why are you looking at me like that?'

I simply looked to Myrnin and cleared my throat and left. He looked up after me,I could feel it. And I heard them turn and head to Myrnin's.

Perhaps he wouldn't eat her.

**Hope you liked. Sorry it's short,but it was either make this one short and do two tonight or make this one long. I picked number 1. So thanks for reading. Please review. Tell me if you liked. Or didn't. Or if I got the characters down. Or what you'd like to happen. Or who you want to see come in next chapter. So go listen to George Strait;he rocks. This has 1,080 words. Thanks,**

**NothingnessAlchemist**


	5. Chapter 5 : None other will know

_I still feel 25,most of the time. Still raise a little cain with the boys. _

_Honky tonks and pretty women,Lord I'm still right there with 'em. Singin above the crowd and the noise._

_Sometimes I feel like Jesse James,still tryin to make a name. Knowin nothins gonna change what I am._

_I was a young troubadour,when I rode in on a song. And I'll be an old troubadour when I'm gone._

**George rocks. I absolutely love him. And Flying Penguinz,Just go listen to Troubadour,close your eyes and feel the music. Trust me,you'll get what I mean about him being awsome. **

**I know you may not like George Strait,but Jess _is_ from the country. I do actually like him though.**

**I know all of you are thinking,'Wow. NothingnessAlchemist doesn't update for like a whole month,and then she writes two chapters on this in two days.' Well,I felt guilty for not updating,but I've been really busy. Like super. I've had numerous algebra assignments,like 3 essays,a biology project,not to mention about 40 tests already.**

**But I figured you deserved something for being patient.**

**Chapter 5  
Myrnin POV**

We headed back to my lab,the sun barely a nuisance. The girl was silently walking beside me. I watched her for awhile,and I could tell she knew I was watching her. We got merely a block or two from my lab and I was starting to feel a burn from the sun. I was just about to ask Jess if she wouldn't mind walking in the shadows when she looked at me,worry and curiousity written in her features.

"Myrnin?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes?" I pondered why she was looking at me as so.

She took her hand and touched my forehead,when she brought it back there were little blood drops here and there on her hand. "Ah,yes. Sunlight tends to do that. Do you mind if we walk in the shadows?"

"Not at all." We moved over to the shadows and continued form there. Within 5 or so minutes we had reached the little shack above my lab. I pulled my keys out,found the one for the padlock on the door,and unlocked it. The door swung open and revealed the stone steps leading to my lair. Lab,I meant lab.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I hesitated before flipping the light switch. Jess seemed curious enough,her eyes searching the pitch black darkness trying to find some shape that resembled something familiar. How easy it would be to simply reach over and sink my fa- No,I am supposed to be nice. I flipped the switch.

The light flickered a bit then came on bright.

**Jess POV**

I stood in the darkness,wondering if Myrnin was going to kill me right here,right now. Maybe Oliver was right,maybe he actually was insane. But then he flipped the light switch. I was expecting a musty,ancient lab. Instead I saw two or three tables-marble and metal-,microscopes,pipettes,erlenmeyer flasks,forceps,microscope slides,graduated cylinders,scales,beakers,and what I thought had to be the first ever PH tester(Acid/Base tester).

Aside from all the other various science instruments that looked so ancient that even Democritus probably had no idea what it was. Plus there were two armchairs in the corner with teetering stacks of books beside them. That was the only untudy part,and I didn't much mind it because I like books. There were giant,floor-to-ceiling bookcases filled with books around the room.

I walked to one and randomly pulled a small,worn book. I read the title and looked up at Myrnin,"You like H.G. Wells?" He nodded,"I can relate to Griffin somewhat. Although I would never turn a cat invisible;I would use a human subject instead. And I would have picked a better sla-servant than Marvel." I laughed. "Yeah,but he was insane so we can let him slip on those. I really hated the ending." **(I did too) **

Then out of nowhere Myrnin starts quoting the ending of the book,_'So he lapses into a dream, the undying wonderful dream of his life. And though Kemp has fished unceasingly, and Adye has questioned closely, no human being save the landlord knows those books are there, with the subtle secret of invisibility and a dozen other strange secrets written therein. And none other will know of them until he dies.'_

Well,that was..interesting. Myrnin stood as still as a statue and fingered a random microscope. He really reminded me of Griffin. I'd bet Myrnin had scientific secrets as big as Griffin's discovery of Invisibility. 'And none other will know of them until he dies' echoed in my mind.

**Watcha think? I won't update till next weekend and I may only get one chapter out. But it's one more at least. And it probably won't be this one. It will probably be one of my other stories. But for now,Review. Did you like? Have you read "The Invisible Man"? Did you like it? Do you know who Democritus is? Did I get the characters down? What would you like to see happen next? Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	6. Chapter 6 : Wierd Dream

**Hey,sorry I didn't update last weekend,but at least I'm trying right? I have my-hopefully-full schedule now. I will probably just get weekends to update. Anyways,so you get I'm busy right? I just had some spare time and figured I'd update. I hope you like this. This has 1,095 words.**

**Chapter 6  
Myrnin's POV**

I caught Jess staring at me in an odd sort of way,but as soon as I caught her,she looked away. Her eyes swept over the science equipment I had and it seemed as though she understood what most of it was. "You know what the equipment is and what it does?"I asked. She looked up and answered,"Mostly,but there's a few I don't know what are." I nodded. I had 2 microscopes set up on a metal table.I slowly approached behaind Jess as she looked through them. She looked at the first and then the second. Then she turned to face me.

**Jess POV**

I checked out the microscopes Myrnin had one of his tables. When I finished looking at what were on the microscope slides,I turned and found myself with perhaps 4 inches of space between us-my face reaching his shoulder. That made me feel short. "Why would you be looking at those?"I asked him gesturing to the microscopes. Before answering he asked,"You know what was on the slides?"

I nodded and he gave me a questioning look. "The first is human blood-I think. The second would be a blood smear-but I'm not sure from what." He glanced at the microscopes and sighed,"Yes,I was comparing my blood to a humans."

Interesting. Creepy? "Ah. So..." I had no idea what to say. Thankfully Myrnin saved me from inventing a topic by saying,"Do you have an idea of what occupation you wish to chase after?" Odd way of asking if I knew what I want'd to be.

"Yeah. An author. Singer. Actor. Mostly writing." Myrnin gaved one of those 'What?' looks. I explained,"Well,I love music,just hate everyone listening to me sing. So that's a problem. And as for acting,I don't think I'd go well. But writing. Writing is my thing."

Myrnin stared at a wall,seemingly thinking. After 2 or 3 minutes he looked up and smiled,"If writing is what you choose,then excellent." I thought about that then decided he needed correcting,"Wrong. I.. I didn't choose writing,it chose me. No matter what I feel,I just have a piece of paper and a pen and I start writing. Then everything disappears and it's just me in my world. I always leave happy,and even coming back to reality doesn't change my happiness."

Myrnin got a twinkle in his eyes that said he understood. Then he sat down in one of the two armchairs. He picked up a book and started reading. So I plugged in my earphones and started jamming. Taylor Swift was up singing,

_'She wears short skirts,I wear t-shirts. _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. _

_Dreamin bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all long so why can't you see,you belong with me._

_You belong with me.'_

I walked to the stone steps leading to Myrnin's lab and sat down on the last stair with my back against one wall,and my feet against the other side of the narrow passage. I had my knees up to my chest,my head leaning back to the wall. I had autoplay on so I just kinda forgot about having to change videos and hit play and all that so I quit moving and gradually drifted off.

In my dream I heard George Strait's song 'Check Yes Or No' blasting and I could see black words that were lyrics from the song weaving in and out of my dream. Then I heard "Run To You" playing in my dream and there I was,running on this globe. It was spinning really fast. Then there were clocks and keys flying at my face. Then hampsters starting chasing me screamin,"YEEHAW!" And I'm doing the whole Alice in Wonderland thing and goin with it. Then there were hundreds of king cards flying at me. Then I felt myself being shaken. Then I woke.

Myrnin was in my face,crouched down,"Hello. Oliver's back." "Aww,great. How long was I out?" "Nearly 5 hours." I stood up and checked my iPod,the battery was dead. "Great." I shoved it in my pocket. Oliver stood in the corner and had his arms crossed. I looked down and noticed Myrnin still crouched. I reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Not that he needed it. Oliver and Myrnin both gave me wierd looks.

"What?"

Oliver sighed-arrogantly-and pushed off from the wall,"Come." That was directed toward me. I waved toward Myrnin and followed Oliver out of the lab. He opened the door a the top of the stairs and we walked out into the moonlight. We got in Oliver's land rover then he drove us off. After a while of driving,he cut the engine and we got out. We were at "home." Oliver unlocked the door and I followed him. "You mind if I.." I nodded toward the stairs,meaning I was going to my room to sleep.

Oliver nodded. I hesitated,thinking of something. Then I decided I'd try it tomorrow.

**Oliver POV**

I saw Jess hesitate before going up the stairs,then she seemed to wave it off and headed on up the stairs. I walked to my chair and picked up a book and flipped to a random page. I heard Jess coming back down the stairs. SHe paused at the bottom. "Night Oliver." "Goodnight Jess."

**Hope you liked. It's 1 am and I'm jamming to billions of songs and I'm about to fall over from being sleepy. So goodnight. And just review bout anything you want. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	7. Chapter 7 : Myrnin Barges In

**Hey,I was kinda busy this weekend,and I just now got a second to update so it'll be really quick so forgive any errors in grammar. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 7  
Jess POV**

I woke up and put on my black jeans that had holes near the shins and knees of the pants,my black and green Green Day shirt,and my black converse. I checked my cell for the time-8:20 AM. I went to the bathroom adn brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Once I looked like I hadn't just stuck my head outside in a major windstorm,I slowly went down the stairs. Oliver was nowhere to be seen,and I was following the philosophy of 'If the dude is missing,who am I to search.' So I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I was gonna go to sleep but I wanted to wake up in like 20 minutes.

A few moments later my eyes popped open,but I didn't move. I pulled out my cell from my pocket and checked the time-8:43 AM. I think I'm one of the few people who can want to sleep for just a certain amount of time and come pretty darn close. I yawned and sat up,rubbing my eyes. I muttered to myself,"Wow,right on time. Plus 3 minutes." "Having an early morning nap,were we?"I heard the voice come form where the chair was,approximately.

Then I rolled my eyes,"Yeah,actually I was. You having an early morning gripe fest?" I was so tired of this guy's attitude. Much to my surprise he smiled,"Yes,it's that time of the year." I smiled myself and asked,"What's your problem? You've been acting like I'm just some stupid,weak,filthy human ever since I found out about the vamps." THis brought Oliver's cool mask down hard,and he responded with,"I have no problem except I have you as a housemate for the next few years."

This was a major surprise.

**Oliver's POV**

Jess looked at me with such a shocked expression,I nearly smirked. "_What? _I thought I would be here for a few weeks at the most. No one said anything about years!" This time I did smirk,"Yes,well,we don't exactly include weak humans on our list for the weekly newsletter."

"Whatever. I'm not staying with you. I'll find some way around it. It'd be torture. You're just a cold,heartless vamp,you know that?" She really shouldn't have said that. I threw right back at her,"And you are just a weak,incompetent fool that is far too slow to save her family. I am going to kill the one by one,"I drew this out slowly,pushing her buttons,"First,I was thinking your parents,or perhaps grandparents. No,I'll save them for last. I'm thinking boyfriend,then you best friends,then your grandparents,then parents. Yes, that'll work."

SHe nearly growled at me and I could see the anger boiling up in her eyes. Just one more push and she'd be furious. "I'm going to slowly bite down,then drain every single drop of blood from them. THen I'm going to burn them-A burial fit for a king,don't you think?" I kept a cool tone the whole time,definately angering her. She sprang up and leapt toward me. I easily caught her and pinned her hands behind her back. THen I took her upstairs and opened a secret door that lead to a simple wooden room with no windows and no other way out. THe only way the door opened was from the outside.

I shoved her inside and slammed the door. I had a feeling today would be quite excellent. The doorbell rang just as I stepped of the last stair. THen the doorbell rang once more as I had taken my 3 step. WHoever it was they were impatient. I made my way there and opened the door. And barging in came Myrnin.

_Wonderful._

**Hope you liked. Please review bout the usual. THis has 727 words. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	8. Chapter 8 : Unlocked

**Hey,people. What's up? Ready for another awsome chapter my story? Well to make up for being lazy this weekend and cause I'm bored,here's chapter 8. First think I should clarify something. I recieved a review that said Oliver had been kinda nice and then in Chapter 7 he was threatening Jess and he locks her up. THey wondered why he was suddenly acting so different. Well,for one I was tired and I wrote this late at night,so wierd things happen when I write at night. And plus,Oliver hates humans and he has to stay with this one for a few years. Plus do you honestly think Oliver will pass up a chance to lock a human up?**

Chapter 8  
Jess POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed totally ticked offf!,"That stupid vampire!"

I stand up and bang on the "door" a hard as possible but I only hear Oliver's footsteps go down the stairs. Well,this day is going _perfect._ At least he locked me up when I had my iPod in my back pocket. I pulled it out,got on YouTube,and scrolled through my favs. I nearly jumped when I found my favoritest song ever. I put in the headphones and hit play.

_I'm thinking baby that you and I are undeniable,but I'm finding now love's unreliable._

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay,or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on a boulevard._

_Something like a sunset,oh you're a shooting star._

_And I might just drive myself insane,if those lips aren't speaking my name!_

It was "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set. I love this song so much that I totally forgot about being mad at Oliver and I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and just jammed to any song that popped on from my list.

**Oliver Pov**

"What in all of England are you doing?" I growled. Myrnin laughed and shoved past me,but I caught his arm as he flew up the stairs. "I had a feeling,"he responded. "And what was that?"I growled (again).

"You're an old butt." And with that Myrnin yanked free of me and flew the rest of the way to the secret door. He pressed a button and opened it.

I raced after him and was surprised at what I saw.

Jess was listening to some random song:

_I came to dance,dance,dance,dance. I hit the floor cause that's my plans,plans,plans,plans._

_I'm wearin all my favorite brands,brands,brands,brands._

_Give me some space for both my hands,hands,hands,hands._

_Yeh,Yeh. Cause it goes on and on and on._

_ANd it goes on and on and on._

_Yeh! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes._

_Saying a-yo just gotta let go!_

She had her back to a wall with her eyes closed. But the thing that surprised me was that she didn't seem mad.

**Jess POV**

I had made it to "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz and was very happy. I heard the secret door thingy open and someone had to be standing there. I figured it was Oliver. So I just kept my eyes closed and kept jamming.

I got tired of sitting there in like another 30 seconds-especially knowing someone was standing there looking at me-and I stood up. I left in my earphones. I looked at the doorway and found a surprise-not only was Oliver there but Myrnin too.

"Hey!" I grinned and gave him a hug. He looked confused-seriously,if the guy was so ancient he didn't know what a hug was,he was old. But I had the feeling it was he'd not been hugged much.

I kept my smile as I looked to Oliver,although he locked me in a room,he still was alright. And I'm just a forgiving person. Nah,I just had heard once that being nice to your enemies was like pouring hot coals on their head. Burn,baby,burn! Okay,I'm not that mean.

**Hope you liked! I like this one. And just so you know,I'm not telling you if Jess like likes Myrnin or if they're just friends. Yep,Imma make you suffer. ANyways,review and tell if you like. Or what you want to happen. Or who you want to see come in next. I don't have many ideas in my head for this story as I'm mainly focused on "A story about Myrnin,Oliver,**

**Amelie,and all others." I don't have the next chapters for it planned-I only have the juicy ones done. But I don't know if you'll like how I've got it planned. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyways,review about everything and anything. This has 772 words. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	9. Chapter 9 : Paradise Lost

**Okay,I hope you like this. The book Jess goes to buy is called Paradise Lost. That's the sequel to Paradise. I thought the book would suck but gave it a try and now I can't wait till the sequel does come out. It's sometime soon. I loved that book. You must read it. It's by Steven Layne.**

"You unlock me?" I asked Myrnin. He nodded. "Cool. I owe you one,'kay?" Then he scrunched up his eyebrows and asked-looking confused,"Owe me one what?" I opened my mouth to give a reply,but then shut it and said,"Nevermind." Then I looked at Oliver and was _soo _trying out my Mother Teresea thing and trying not to get angry at him. It was kinda hard,because,come on,he locked me in a secret room! But I took a deep breath and said,"Exscuse me."

It was hard not to just shove past him,but I managed. Then as I'd been polite,I carefully pushed past him and down the stairs. I had my cell in my pocket already so I simply just had to walk out the door. I also had 30 bucks in my pocket**(Not sure what this would be in Euro's or whatever that's called).**

Oliver went down the stairs quickly and faced me,leaving Myrnin meandering his way down. "Where are you going?"Oliver asked with not really a cold tone but more of a nuetral tone. "Nowheres,"I replied sitting down on the couch. I had made my mind up that I'd leave after Myrnin left. Myrnin,of course not wanting to be near Oliver,sat beside me on the couch. Oliver sat in his armchair. You could almost see the hatred passing between their glares.

I eventually rolled my eyes,"You two totally hate each other." Oliver raised an eyebrow and responded in a know-it-all voice,"Really? I never knew." I explained it to him,""Yeah,but you two would die if you couldn't torture each other. I mean,come on Oliver,all you have is the coffee shop. Whether or not Common Grounds is the home of the best coffee in the world,it's just a coffee shop. And Myrnin just has his lab. Well,and Bob and the bunny slippers. But seriously the one thing you probably look forward to and dread most is torturing each other."

Myrnin looked upset and corrected me,"How could you ever forget! I have fanged bunny slippers. Not simply regular bunny slippers. Those are far to insane an idea!" I was confused,"And wy are regular bunny slippers insane?" Myrnin looked at me like I was stupid and replied,"Because they don't have fangs. And bunny slippers without fangs just can't possibly do!" I started to laugh but looked down and changed it into a cough,while smiling though.

"I understand your philosophy. I agree. Bunny slippers without fangs just can't possibly do," and then my mind just wandered and I kinda zoned out. Thinking about all sorts of random items and ideas. Then I realized,once I started thinking of books,that a book I wanted to read was coming out today. "Hey,Oliver. I'm running to the bookstore. Be back later. Bye Myrnin." And I hopped up without a backward glance. But when I shut the door I could see them arguing through a small sliver of the door. The more I thought about it as I walked toward the bookstore,two things came to mind. 1)They weren't arguing. They were discussing something in a heated conversation. And 2)I had no single freaking idea where the bookstore was.

I managed my way there by looking at signs and asking store owners where the bookstore was. When I went inside I searched the aisles and aisles of books until I found what I came for: Paradise Lost. I paid for it-nearly $14-and then walked back into Oliver's house after a long walk back. Myrnin had left and I didn't see Oliver. I yelled,"I'm back!" and made my way up the stairs to my room. when I walked in,I saw Oliver sitting there.

"Need something?" I asked. "I was curious,"he responded. I just went and dropped my book onto my nightstand waiting for him to continue. "What book you were buying." I filled him in and he flipped through the entire book in like 2 minutes and said,"I need to read the first one." Then he went downstairs again. Well,wasn't that odd.

Then a thought struck me:I would be away from my home for a few years if Oliver wasn't lying. My paradise was lost.

**I hope you liked. Sorry to cut it here,but I'm tired and just wanted to spin another chapter out. Review on anything and everything. This has 847 ****words. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Papaw?

**I'm listening to "Never Let You GO" By Justin Bieber. I know,I know,but I like this song. And yes I am making Oliver a bit out of character(at only the end-the rest he's pretty much reg Ollie)**

**Chapter 10  
Jess POV**

I made my way out of my room and down the creaky hallway slowly. Then I descended the steps. Oliver wasn't in the living room. So I just sat down on the couch and plugged in my iPod earphones and jammed to "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. I couldn't hear anything over the music so I was surprised when after half the song was over and I stood to find Oliver standing behind the couch. I just stared at him for a second. Then I pulled out my earphones and turned my iPod off and said,"Hey."

Oliver just sort of acknowledged me with a nod. I was tired of pretending to be just a nice country girl. My sarcasm side had been caged for too long,however I had wanted to be nice just for initially meeting them and getting used to them. So now I gave my normal side permission to come out. But I was still trying to hold about half of it back. Oliver moved to sit in his armchair. ANd I turned toward him,and asked:

"Yo,were you friggin serious?" Oliver looked at me like I had magically grown a second head,"Serious about what?" "The fact that I'm gonna have to actually here with _you_ for at least a couple years." Oliver looked like he might growl,so I had to say,"Are you gonna seriously growl? Like Jacob Black?" And all I got was a confused stare and,"Where is this new you coming from?" With a bit of sarcasm in it.

I answered seriously,"The whole nice girl thing-sure I can do that. But not the whole _fully_ nice thing. I am me,and so I am very sarcastic. Okay? And I can-I can be like the nicest person ever. But I'm not gonna put on a fascade that isn't me. Okay? I just-listen am I seriously gonna have to stay here with you for a few years?" And Oliver,with a raised eyebrow,said,"Yes. And believe me,I am not happy about the arangement either."

I let out a small breath,"Yeah,well. I don't think you got the bad end of the stick there,man." I grinned,joking around. And Oliver just looked at me,"Are you positive you aren't bi-polar." I made my eyes go big and my smile just widened by at least a mile,"Nope. But I think it'd be cool. But see,I'm totally awsome if I'm not ticked. Or pretending. And shouldn't cousins or whatever we are be friends-by the way,what are we?

Oliver tilted his head and thought for a moment,"No idea. Perhaps cousins. Or I could be your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather?" This time I tilted my head and mused,"Wouldn't it be wicked to know?"

So it was one hour after that,that I had my laptop pulled out,and Oliver had some of his old family items and books and documents out. We were searching through all these things Oliver had and whenever he came across some possible relation to his self I did some researching to see if they were related to us and how. Usually they were just related to Oliver. Then eventually we found where one guy was related to both of us.

I knew this because I had the laptop and was doing the relation stuff(Oliver just found me the names to search)but Oliver didn't. And I hesitated. I tried to attempt to go on and figure out exactly what we were to each other,but there were so many generations,I couldn't. I showed Oliver my find and he quickly and simply said,"So I _am_ your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Just two greats less than what I guessed."

Now I was kinda wishing I hadn't persuaded him to see how we were related. I said a bit weakly,"Hey papaw..." Oliver smirked. "Never would've thought a vampire was my lot-of-greats papaw,"I muttered.

I started to say what I was really feeling. Instead,I stood up and started toward the stairs. I made it to the bottom of them,and then a cold hand closed around my wrist. I turned and found Oliver standing there. He said,"Something wrong? I see it on your face." I started to say no,but then just told him the truth,"Yeah,I just... I miss home. It's so beautiful there, It's just wonderful." I must've gotton a faraway look in my eye,because in my mind all I saw was home. But then I shook my head and turned back to Oliver. "Just miss everything about it."

I kinda felt sad,and couldn't help it but a little of my sadness leaked through onto my expression. I pulled my wrist back from Oliver's loose grip and was surprised when he hugged me. _What the frig! He's gonna bite me! No,he's not. Wait,there's a hippie hugging me! Ahhh!_ I thought, and at the last bit I nearly starting laughing. But all I could do was hug him back.

ANd for once,I didn't care whatever had crawled up Oliver's butt and died centuries ago,I was just happy that I actually was able to get a hug. Right when I needed it most. I hugged him back,and turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. It was so comforting. "It's gonna be hard being away from my family and friends,"I said,stil holding onto Oliver. But then I let go and backed up,and smiled a genuine smile at him. "Thanks for the hug..." And I wasn't sure what to call him,so I went with,"papaw." ANd I went to my room. WHil ehe stood there at the foor of the stairs.

**WHat do you think? HUH? HUH? HUH? Dude sorry but i am typing friggin a million words a minute! It is 12:58 AM and I am so frigging tired and I am oddly full of energy. WOOOOOO! LOL! Omg! I read Ghost Town last night(yes,in less than 5 hours) and I always knew Oliver loved AMelie. It is hinted at in Carpe Corpus. If u wanna know what page,just PM or reiview and ask and I'll tell. And doesn't Myrnin kinda seem like he _like llikes _Claire? RACHEL U MUST MAKE CLAIRE FALL IN LOVE WITH MYRNIN PLEASE! See, I am acting so wierd. Yeah,my stories tend to be wierd if I write them when I'm tired. ANyways,I am also going to the mignight showing of Harry Potter! Wicked huh? Review. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Oliver has a date!

**Hey,been awhile since I was on here. Actually I've been going under the Harry Potter fanfiction instead;it's entertaining and I've somehow managed to write 2 stories for it. But I felt really guilty for not updating any of these in a while(the last Morganville Vampires story I updated was a month ago:11-21-10). Because my Christmas break started today and I have the next 2 weeks off-I promise I'll update each and every 1 of my stories twice. To make up for my usual not much updating. Forgive me? Hope so. Let's get the stories starting!**

**Chapter 11  
Oliver POV**

I had no idea why I had reached out and hugged her. _Her._My great-great-great- great-great-great granddaughter. How was that possible? And why was I so...enthralled at getting to spend perhaps a year or so with her? Maybe a few years. Wait,_enthralled_? No,I am Oliver. I do not get enthralled,nor minutely glad. Unless there was a human execution or I was the ruler of Morganville. And since the latter would not most likely happen _again _and the former was not a usual occurrence,the days did not find me happy.

I turned and went to my chair with a book,which is precisely where I spent all afternoon. Instead of going as fast as I could and being done with it in mere minutes,I read slowly like a human does. It was a good,but terribly slow afternoon. I closed the book after reading the last word and checked my watch: 6:54 P.M. Jess still hadn't come down from her room and it had been around 6 hours ago when she went up. I stood and walked up the stairs,slowly and carefully.

I stood outside the door to her room for just a second before knocking two times in quick succession. No response. I knocked louder. No response. I decided her privacy could be put aside for once in the off case she was in trouble. I opened her door and nearly laughed. I'd been worried for nothing. Jess was lying across her bed with a book on her face. Of course-I had noticed she had quite a few books in her suitcases.

She breathed out a deep breath and I realized she'd woken. She hadn't even moved an inch. Reaching up a hand to remove the book from her face,she blinked and sat up. "Hello,"she greeted cheerily. I just stood there and slowly nodded my head at her. "You can sit down if you want,"she said,gesturing to the end of the bed. I walked over and sat down on the very edge of the bed,waiting patiently as she swung her feet over the side so she was sitting like me. "You look like there's something you want to say." She said slowly. Honestly,are my emotions showing that much?

"Yes,I do,"I began hesitantly,"Remember meeting the vampires the first day you were here? Remember Amelie?" To this I received a nod. I continued,"I have a meeting with her tonight so I won't be back for awhile." At that Jess started smiling and a had an amused glint in her eyes. "What?" I snapped out. "Oliver's got a date! You have a date!" Then she started laughing and play-punched my arm. "Get her roses. Pretty ones. And pull her chair out for her. And don't forget t be gentlemanly. Be sweet and compliment her. And don't forget to kiss her at the end." She yelled the last sentence because I had stood up and exited her room shaking my head.

I went downstairs and called Amelie. I got our meeting set up. We arranged to meet in a half hour. We were eating at a vampire restaurant and taking my limo. And then realization struck me:

"I _am_ going on a date. With Amelie."

**SO what do you think? Good or not? I have an idea where this is going. I just wanted to try this out. I was thinking maybe having 4 or 5 more chapters and then ending this. But who knows,I come up with stuff all the time so it may not end so soon. ANyways,review about the usual and tell me what you think about the future pairing of Oliver and AMelie. The future,possible pairing. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Murderous Oliver

**Sorry it's been awhile. No I haven't been too busy. Jusy laying around all week because I have no school! And I know that if all our snow doesn't melt,we won't have school much next week. So I decided to write on here. I have written a LOT on my Harry Potter stories,I just haven't typed it up. And I was busy thinking up stuff for the first chapter of the sequel to "A story about Myrnin,Oliver,Amelie,and all others." That way you guys will get an-hopefully-amazing chapter on Saturday for that sequel. Anyways,onward with this one!**

**Chapter 12  
Jess POV**

I stood up and smoothed out my wrinkled clothes-dude,I took a nap in them-and checked my reflection in my mirror. I decided to brush my hair quickly-again,I took a nap. Generally your hair and clothes tend to get messed up somewhat. WHile brushing my hair,I came up with a brilliant idea. Actually,two. So I went to go find Oliver.

I walked out of my room and down the hall. When I reached his door,I hesitated because I wasn't sure what he'd think. But I knocked and asked,"Oliver?" He opened the door after half a second. Literally. "Yes?" He replied. He had on a black tuxedo with a crisp white button-up**(or down,whatever floats your boat) **but it seemed he was having trouble with the tie.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and mutter,"Typical." He arched a brow and inquired,"What do you need?" I quickly responded,"Well,I was thinking. You're a guy." He rolled his eyes at that,but I continued,"You're a guy and an ancient-ish vampire,so of course you are probably out of practice with dating. And most definately with getting ready for a date. So I'm gonna help you." When he opened his mouth to protest,I said,"I'm helping whether you want it or not."

He rolled his eyes again but gave up. He opened his bedroom door a bit wider for me to enter. Which I did. I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed him. He had his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail which made him seem intimidating. "Turn around,"I commanded. He did as told. I reached out and pulled his hair out the ponytail. Then I put it back into a ponytail,but a looser one. That made him alot less intimidating.

He raised a brow at what I did so I explained,"Tight makes you look scary. Loose-not so much. Now,I'm impressed you're classy enough to think of a tux,but you need to look normal. So give me the tux jacket and go change your shirt into one of your black ones." He followed my command. When he returned he was in a short sleeve tight fitting black shirt. I gave him the black tux jacket back. He didn't look half bad once we got the white off of him-black suits him better.

"Alright. Much better. No tie. It'd kind-of look... out of place. Alright,we've fixed the hair and clothes. Now,we need to work on your charm. Go get one of the roses from that vase downstairs that you use as a centerpiece. A red one." I was loving this. I followed him downstairs and watched as he picked the prettiest rose. At least he isn't completely lost when it comes to swooning.

"Perfect. Get out and open her door for her when you get to her house or wherever you're picking her up from. Tell her she's the most beautiful lady you've ever set eyes on. Open the restaurant door as well. Pull her seat out for her. When you get to her house-or wherever-after the date,kiss her. Not just a quick peck on the cheek. You gotta _kiss_ her." At the image that created of Oliver kissing Amelie,I started giggling. "I'm sorry. But anyways,do all that,and she's yours."

"Really? That simple?"Oliver asked mockingly,"I have been on dates before,you know." I nodded.

"Well,you,see. When I told you earlier I'd help you get ready,that was my first idea. But I had another. I was thinking,if you felt like it,you could bring her here. No,no,no!" That last part was directed at his smug expression;I knew what he was thinking. "I was gonna say you could hang out,play some chess. Just relax. You know,finally be able to get away from all your problems. Quit being enemies for the night and just talk. Or whatever floats your boat. And I am gonna spend the night with Myrnin."

Oliver growled,"That old fool?" I nodded. I knew he wouldn't take it well. "Yes,I know you hate each other. But I actually like him. I am just gonna hang out with him. Nothing more. Can I go,_Papaw_?" I smirked at my ending. Oliver growled again,but nodded. Although when he walked toward the door,I heard him mutter,"If she hooks up with Myrnin,I'll kill him." He bid me farewell and left in his limo. **(I'm going to go on about Myrnin and Jess now but I will do Oliver and Amelie's date next chapter)**.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Myrnin. It rung 4 times and then he answered,"Hello,Jess." I smiled to myself and responded,"Hey,Myrnin. Oliver... is busy and won't be back until sometime late so I wondered if I could stay with you for the night?" Almost immediately he nearly screamed,"Yes! Come on over! Wait,I'll make you a portal." He hung up with me and suddenly walked out the wall in front of me. He seemed to be filled with energy. "I gotta get my stuff though,okay?" He clapped his hands together loudly and exclaimed,"Yes!"

So I ran upstairs,grabbed a duffel bag,and shoved some clothes,books,and my toiletries into it. And I grabbed my phone charger. I decided to add some silver powder and a stake Oliver had provided me with. I finished zipping it up and went back downstairs. I let Myrnin push me toward the wall. I went through it and was in his lab. Wicked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the room,explaining what every last freaking thing was. I let myself be led along by him and smiled-you couldn't help but smile;he was like a kid in a candy store.

Eventually he quit explaining what each piece of equipment was. Some of his manic energy had disappeared and now he was back to normal Myrnin. He led me toward an almost hidden door in a corner and said that was the bathroom. Then he showed me another door near the back of the lab and said that that was his room. Then he led me over to the couch and we sat down. All I could think was how much I was glad to sit down. Myrnin looked at me expectantly so I figured I had better talk.

The best I could come up with was,"So I take it you don't get many visitors?" He looked really sad and said,"I used to get one or two a year,but they didn't last long." I leaned away from him a bit,"Uh,_last long_? Please enlighten me." "Well,I used to be crazy so I would eat them. I have received the cure so you needn't worry." "Okay. Wow,you have a bunch of books,"I was eager to change the subject. His eyes lit up and he proceeded to exclaim about them. I only half listened. I noticed at some point-during him complaining about the plot of an ancient book-he looked at me weird. He just stared at me and left off on whatever he'd said. "You getting... hungry? Need some blood?" He came back to his senses it seemed and shook his head 'no.'

"Alright,you must be getting tired so you can sleep on... well,is the couch suitable?" His dark eyes searched mine imploringly and I quickly answered,"Oh,yeah. The couch is cool." I couldn't help smiling. He was just so thoughtful,sweet,and not at all bad on the eyes.**(For those who don't know-it means he's hot.) **I stood up and looked at all his books. I walked to the books shelf and examined a few of the titles. Nothing I'd ever heard of. **(I'm sorry if this seems rushed but after all Myrnin's explaining of the equipment,it's like an hour or so later. And I've 11 chapters for this .) **

I turned around and found Myrin was like 2 inches from me. I felt my heart thudding in my chest;I hadn't expected him to be right there. "Man,you scared me..." I trailed off because he got that weird look again. And then he leaned down and before I knew what the frig was happening,he kissed me. The first thing I thought was,'_HOLY FREAKING CRAP I'M GETTING KISSED BY MYRNIN!' _It was so good though,I started kissing him back. I just couldn't help it;it was like fireworks were going off. For an ancient vampire he was a great kisser. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

Suddenly I hear a deep calming breath being released. We pull back and look toward the source of the noise: Oliver,and with him was Amelie. It seems they came through the portal. Myrnin had let go of me but was still holding my hand. Amelie looked shocked,but Oliver looked murderous. "You two finish your.. meeting?" I ask to break the silence. Amelie nods,but Oliver doesn't say a thing_. If looks could kill_.. I muse. I tightened my grip on Myrnin's hand and moved to stand slightly in front of him. "Oliver?" I ask cautiously. He doesn't respond;he's staring down Myrnin. "You gonna explode or just stand there?" I ask. Unfortunately,that's precisely what he does. "YOU KISSED HER YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" It was more a statement than a question. Myrnin still nodded and I thought steam would come out of Oliver's ears. "I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER I WILL DRAIN YOU AND ROAST YOU IN THE SUNLIGHT!" The only reason he hadn't attacked was because Amelie had a firm hand on his shoulder. "I WILL BREAK YOUR BONES OVER AND OVER AND THROW YOU IN A POOL OF HOLY WATER!" I could tell Myrnin really wanted to respond but I gave him a look that clearly said,'Stay Quiet!' Lucky for him,he obeyed.

I decided to attempt talking to Oliver,"Oliver,please. It's not like he tried to bite me." Myrnin smiled wickedly at Oliver and said,"I don't think she minded the kiss at all. In fact,I think she enjoyed it." That set Oliver off. He snarled so viciously it scared me and lunged for Myrnin. Amelie was only barely able to restrain him. His eyes were the reddest I'd seen on a vampire yet. Amelie said,"I'm taking him to his house. You stay here with Myrnin for a bit." I nodded. Amelie pulled Oliver through the portal and I felt the portal snap shut. I walked back to couch,sat down,and put my head into my hands. "You realize he's gonna kill you?" Myrnin sat down beside,ignored my question,and started rubbing my back. I looked up at him and got mad. I punched his chest and said,"If you could've just kept quiet! But no,you had to go and tick him off even more. If it weren't for Amelie you'd be dead!" He pulled me into a hug. I dreaded what Oliver would do when I got home. But for now,I let Myrnin hug me.

**What do you think? This was my favorite chapter! I had SOO much fun with this! This has to be the awsomest thing I've written. And actually pretty long too-it has 2,112 words.  
****But I loved it so much I couldn't stop writing. I will definately update soon. Please Review, Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Oliver and Amelie's Date

**I gave you like 2,000 words yesterday and I hope that much again tonight. Chapter 12 focused on Myrnin and Jess. This chapter will focus on Amelie and Oliver's date,why they came through the portal,what happened after Amelie managed to drag him back to his house,etc.,etc. Aren't you glad I don't make you wait a week for this chapter during the best part of the story? Well,I just couldn't wait to write it. Here we goes.**

**Chapter 13  
Oliver POV**

I walked out of my house and got into my limo. I gave my destination point and the driver took off. As an afterthought of what Jess had said,I informed him that after the date he was to bring us back to my house.

I was very nervous about this whole affair. I mean,Sam had died at the hands of her own father and she'd watched. We all had. We all knew how hard she'd taken his death. She'd almost killed herself one night at his grave.

I'm not exactly a young handsome suitor myself. I'm just her second in command. A badbutt fearsome vampire during the night;a kind hippie who owns a coffee shop during the day. Easily to anger,mask my emotions,heartless,someone who does anything to get what they want. That's me. And if Amelie doesn't like it,that's her probl-No! Tonight I'm going to show I can be calm,open,have a heart,and make sure she's happy.

I'm going to do all my granddaughter said. She's a young woman so she should know what women want. And if it doens't work,I get to blame it all on her.

And speaking of Jess,if Myrnin lays a hand on her... He doesn't want to know what I'll do to him. He'd better not attempt biting her. I don't think there's anything worse. Actually there is-if he attempted to kiss her. I would murder him for either.

As I was lost thought,we'd reached Amelie's house. I got out of the limo and flitted up to the door. I rapped sharply twice and then waited,hiding the rose behind my back with one hand. She opened the door and for once in my life,I was speechless. She had on a long flowing white dress that was perfect for her. It reached the entire way to the floor. Her hair was up as per usual. She had on a small white dress jacket over her dress.

"Oliver? Is something wrong?" She asked lightly as though she knew what I was thinking. A small smile was playing on her lips.

"No. It's just-you look absolutely stunning. You are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen," I revealed the rose and handed it to her. She took it gently.

"Thank you. It is very beautiful. You look very charming,Oliver." She placed the rose in a vase on a table nearby.

I extended a hand to her,which she took,and said,"Shall we,milady?" She nodded and I led her down to the limo. Following Jess's instructions,I opened Amelie's door for her. When she was safely inside I shut her door and entered on the other side.

On the ride to the restaurant we discussed many things. Most had to do with Morganville. When we arrived at the restaurant in Founder's Square,I opened her door for her again and held the restaurant door open as well. Because she was the Founder,our vampire waiter led us to a room off the side that was only us and had no windows. Complete privacy.

We gave our orders to the waiter and then spent the whole time discussing a wide variety of topics. We went from telling stories of decades ago back in Europe to vampires we'd met to any number of current Morganville matters that needed to be solved. It was the most fun I'd had in years,aside from killing Captain Obvious.

We finished our meal and I escorted her back out to the limo. The driver took off. When we reached Amelie house,instead of stopping,he sped on. Amelie looked confused so I elaborated,"I thought perhaps you'd enjoy a peaceful night of being away from all your problems. A nice game of chess could be involved." She nodded and tried her best to conceal the fact she was delighted,but I saw right through her best attempts.

We reached my home and just sat on the couch discussing topics similar to those of our previous conversations of the night. It was nearing 10 o'clock when I remembered Jess was still with Myrnin. I didn't trust the old fool at all. "Amelie,Jess is with Myrnin. She wanted to stay with him for the night to give us some privacy. I would like to check on her,if you don't mind."

Amelie smilied and answered,"Of course not. I believe your house has a portal connected to it,yes?" I nodded. We went to the wall where the portal was. I envisioned Myrnin's lab and stepped through with Amelie behind me. Myrnin was kissing Jess. Jess was kissing him back. Oh,God.

I let out a deep breath to attempt calming myself,but it didn't work. Jess and Myrnin heard though,and pulled apart. When they saw Amelie and myself,they each wore different expressions. Myrnin's was smug and mischeivious;Jess looked a bit embarassed and worried,but that was more for Myrnin's sake than hers. I saw they were holding hands.

My fists clenched at my sides and only Amelie's restraining grip on my shoulder stopped me from lunging at Myrnin. A very tense silence surrounded us all. Jess broke it by asking,"You two finish your... meeting?" Amelie nodded but I remained silent for the moment. Jess moved in front of Myrnin somewhat and asked cautiously,"Oliver?" I didn't respond;Myrnin was the only one I was worried about. He'd kissed _my granddaughter_. Jess finally gets to the point,"You gonna explode or just stand there?"_ Oh,yes_.

"YOU KISSED HER YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" I bellowed. Myrnin nodded even though it was rhetorical. If Amelie wasn't going to let me attack him I was going vent and threathen him all I could.

"I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER I WILL DRAIN YOU AND ROAST YOU IN THE SUNLIGHT! I WILL BREAK YOUR BONES OVER AND OVER AND THROW YOU IN A POOL OF HOLY WATER!" Myrnin was about to reply with something that would get him attacked,but Jess gave him a "Shut up" look and he obeyed.

Jess attempted talking to me. As if that would work. "Oliver,please. It's not like he tried to bite me." I was still angry,but what Myrnin did next made me _furious. _He smiled mishceiviously and said mockingly,"I don't think she minded the kiss at all. In fact,I think she enjoyed it." An involuntary snarl escaped me and I lunged for him. Amelie was only able to restrain me. I felt my fangs snap down even though my mouth was still shut and my vision flooded with red. Amelie was barely able to hold me back.

I vaguely heard her say,"I'm taking him to his house. You stay here with Myrnin for a bit." All I could see was Myrnin. I wanted so badly to rip his throat out,to break his spine,to drain him of every drop of blood in his body. They were still holding hands when Amelie drug me through the portal.

What happened next was in an atmosphere very much like the one we'd just left.

**Okay,next chapter I'll explain what happens next. Does Oliver get ahold of Myrnin? What does he say to Jess when he next sees her? What happens between him and Amelie? You'll find out. Okay,I am thinking maybe 3 more chapters for this. What do you think? This was so weird to write in Oliver's POV because 1)his view on Amelie is very vague in the books 2)I have no idea what he'd think on a date with Amelie or what would actually happen 3)He's a dude so it was kinda weird doing his POV on a date. Anyways,review and tell me what you think. I will crank out Chapter 14 tomorrow sometime,probably around 10 at night. So be looking for it. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Oliver gets told off

**As promised,here is Chapter 14. Man,3 chapters in 3 days. That's like a freaking super update from me. Also as promised,Chapter 1 of the sequel to "A story about Myrnin,  
****Oliver,Amelie,and all others" is coming out tonight. Sorry this isn't as long as the past two-It's only 1,608 words. Alright here we goes.**

**Chapter 14  
Amelie POV**

It was all I could do to drag Oliver back through the portal. He was beyond angry,he was furious. If it weren't for me,Myrnin and Oliver would be in a full on fight to the death now. I knew for a fact that after all these years of their bickering back and forth,Myrnin would leap at a chance to attack Oliver. As would Oliver. And that was something I was not going to stand back and let happen.

When we emerged on the other side of the portal we were in Oliver's house. I managed to pull him to the couch without too much difficulty. I sat him down and then seated myself beside him.

"Oliver,"was all I said,but I knew it was all I had to say. The authority in my voice was still present as per usual and the unspoken command "explain" rang loud and clear. Over the years he'd seen my wrath enough to know when he could play his games and when to follows orders. Now was the latter.

He closed his eyes and took in a deliberate breath,for the purpose of an attempt at calming down than for need. When he opened his eyes they weren't the bright red they were,but their normal color once more.

"That's my granddaughter he kissed!" That was the beginning of an explanation from him.

I raised a perfect eyebrow and inquired cooly,"Be that as it may,you have not known her but for a few days time."

He growled and clenched his fists even tighter. "That does _not _matter! He still kissed her!"

I smirked,"If you are simply going to explain the obvious,I will take my leave. "

He sighed,but gave me further insight. "Stay. That incompetent,overly confident fool kissed _my _granddaughter. Someone of my blood being kissed by him! Unthinkable!" If his words truly meant what I believed they did,I would be ready to de-fang him.

"Someone of your blood being kissed by Myrnin? Honestly,is your whole temper losage over the fact you can't stand your descendant liking your enemy?" I asked in disbelief. Oliver's emotionless mask slid into place and I knew I was right.

But being Oliver he wasn't about to give up that easily,"What makes you think she likes him back?"

I sighed;this was wasting my time,"She wasn't just being kissed;she was kissing him back. And though you may not like him,you do have to admit he is a respectable man. You deal with teenagers every day and I would bet my own limousine you have not yet seen as fine a gentleman as Myrnin yet."

Oliver opened his mouth to growl out another excuse,but I'd heard enough. I held up a hand for silence,and silence I received. "Now that you are calmer perhaps you'd like to speak to Jess on the matter?" He frowned but nodded.

**Jess POV **

Myrnin was telling me all about his pet spider named Bob when Amelie stepped through the portal. "Jess,Oliver wishes a word with you," was all I got. _Ah,frig! _

"Okay,"I responded. Myrnin gave me puppy dog eyes basically begging to go too. I was not about to voluntarily put him in the same room with Oliver for a long time,"No. I'll be back in a few minutes anyways." He nodded sadly and moved over to his favorite armchair. It was so hard to tell him no,especially when he put on a big show about it after.

I sighed but followed Amelie into Oliver's house. He was sitting on the couch and Amelie sat in one of the 2 armchairs;I occupied the other:I wasn't about to sit beside Oliver after he'd blown up the way he had.

"You wanted to talk?" Why was it always me breaking the silence when he was ticked? He nodded sharply. Great,he was going to make this difficult;I'd give him difficult and show him just how stubborn I could be. "Yes,Myrnin kissed me. No,I didn't mind. In fact,he's a great kisser and I do like him. No,nothing you say will stop me from hanging out with Myrnin. Now,I think that about covers everything I can think of. Anything else?"

Oliver growled out,"You aren't going to date him." Who exactly does he think he is? "If he kisses you again I will follow through on all the threats I gave him earlier and lot more worse than those."

I'd had enough of this. I stood up and walked over in front of him. I leaned forward and put a hand on the couch on either side of his head. I lowered my voice and it sounded deadly. I was so up in his face. "I've had enough. You've only known me for a few days,and known I was your granddaughter for less. I know you two are enemies,but I don't care. He is very sweet and a whole lot decenter than any guy you'll find today. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. And if you think you will stop me from hanging out,kissing,or dating him then you are mistaken. And if you threaten him again you will find out just how vicious I can be!" With that said,I stood up straight and walked back through the portal.

Myrnin was sitting the same chair he'd been in when I left,except now he had an ancient leather-bound book in his hands. He was gently leafing through the pages. When he heard me come through,he shut the book and laid it aside. He stood,walked toward me,and then enveloped me in a big hug. "I hate being so mean to him,but he really deserved it. He thinks after knowing me for a few days he can pick out my friends or boyfriends for me."

Myrnin laughed and I pulled back to look at him. He seemed truly amused so I gave him my "WTF" expression. He smiled while explaining,"He's hated me for years and it was the same on my half. I don't think he likes the idea that someone related to him would like me." Oh. That made sense.

"Ah. Okay. Was the book you were reading just then good?" I asked because I had no idea what to say. He shook his head,"I have read it many times;it's nothing I didn't already know."

I laughed and replied,"I don't think there's much you _don't _know." He grinned like a maniac and then leaned down and kissed me again. My thoughts went fuzzy and I couldn't think properly. Before I knew what was happening,we were on the couch,me laying on him. We stayed that way for awhile just kissing**. (No,they aren't doing anything but kissing. This may be rated T but the only thing worthy of T in my stories is just curse words.)**

Then we pulled apart and I laid there with my head on his chest. It didn't really take long until I fell asleep. I just felt so right at that moment I couldn't help drifting peacefully off.

**Amelie POV**

I pulled Oliver over to the portal and concentrated on Myrnin's lab. I wasn't surprised at the sight before us. Jess was lying on Myrnin and asleep. He was,it appeared,also sleeping and quite peacefully as well. I hadn't known Myrnin to have a peaceful night of sleep for the past century. I looked to Oliver and whispered so low Myrnin wouldn't be able to hear form where he was,"I do think they're quite smitten. They look happy." Oliver just nodded.

**Oliver POV**

When Amelie drug me to where the portal was,I thought she was out her mind. And then when I saw the image of Myrnin's lab appear,I knew she was out of her mind. After him kissing Jess,there was no way I was going into the same room with him voluntarily without being allowed to attack him. Amelie didn't force me to go through,though,but merely showed me them lying on the couch together. "I do think they're quite smitten. They look happy." I just nodded. I could see they did truly look happy. And though I'd never admit it aloud,I knew Myrnin was a respectable man and would never take advantage of Jess. Seeing them together,seeing Jess so happy,I decided if she wanted Myrnin,I was alright with it.

**What do you think? Did I get Amelie,Oliver,and Myrnin down? Did you like this one? Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Telling Myrnin

**Hey,sorry it's been awhile. But I did update like 4 times within 4 days which is a freaking miracle for me. But we got snow so I had no school and basically had nothing I had to do. But now we have school so my updates will be less frequent although nowhere near as far-between as before! Since my last update I have had roughly 20 tests,two big freaking world geography projects,3 geology projects,a novel to read in literature and various new things in algebra. I am thinking maybe 3 more chapters on this since I know how I want it to end now. Sorry for not a bunch of Myrnin. Well Myrnin POV. I'll make it up later on. Anyways,enjoy!**

**Chapter 15  
Jess POV**

_I was riding a flying broomstick through a forest. Then I crashed into a tree and hit the ground,my broom just magically disappearing. Although I had been going fairly fast,the sudden collision hadn't hurt at all. I stood up slowly. And then out of nowhere a huge 20 foot tall orange T-rex starts chasing me. I started running from him,luckily he was slow;I was getting away. Then a man dressed all in black with a pale face stepped out from behind a tree. He had red eyes. And very,very sharp canines. Much sharper than normal. He was in the middle of my path and I ran straight into his arms. He held me with a vise-like grip. And then he leaned forward toward my neck and I felt his fangs sink in. And blood started squirting everywhere._

I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath._ 'Dang,that was freaking weird and scary! Just a dream though,' _I thought. Then I noticed where I was and my thoughts changed to,'_Forget the dream. I'm happy now.'_ I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes back.

His arms were wrapped around me in a tight grip,but not at all uncomfortably tight. Just human tight. It must be so hard to not use your strength all the time because as a human you are usually used to straining while picking things up or such.

I wouldn't protest anyways. No Oliver yelling. No Amelie commanding. No vampires to worry about them sucking my blood. Well,except maybe the one I'd spent the night with and was currently residing on. Oh,yeah,there is him. Then I started giggling because the thought of him attempting to suck my blood right now was amusing.

I felt him move a little and then he asked,"What is so funny?" I smiled and answered,"I was just thinking that finally I didn't have to worry about all those big,bad vampires. Then I remembered I'd spent the night with one. But you're not bad;I don't see how you could ever be bad like some vampires are. Like the really bad ones I've heard people talk about: Morley or Brandon."

He stiffened so I pulled back to get a good look at his expression. He had a sort of pained distant expression. "I am a very bad person. If you only knew what I had done."

"I'm actually aware of your..mishaps with your...assistants," I mumbled out. I just prayed when I told Myrnin how I knew of that,he wouldn't tell Oliver. Because then _I'd_ be dead. And as I knew he would,he gave me a puzzled look and he inquired,"How do you know about that?"

I moved myself so I was sitting on the couch and no longer lying on Myrnin. He also sat up,his expression now curious and somewhat mischievious. I sighed. I had to answer. "I um.. well,I went to my room one night but I wasn't tired so I didn't go to sleep. I heard Oliver go into his room and after an hour I went downstairs. I was getting hungry. But then I saw a book he kept on the table beside his armchair where he reads and I wandered over to see what he liked reading. It was his journal," I rushed all the words together. I sneaked a look at Myrnin's face. Oh freaking no!

His face lit up and he looked like a kid in a candy store. All in like one second he jumped up and exclaimed something so fast I couldn't understand him. Not to mention it sounded like Latin. He started practically bouncing around.

"Myrnin. Slow down."

He nodded and his speech was slowed by only a fraction and it was English this time which meant I could understand him,but it still all ran together so it sounded like," ouh hsdf fhdsj fjsd hdf gd dgffd gsfhj."  
**  
(AN-I actually did have the actual words all run together but it kept erasing it on here so now it's just random letters...)**

"MYRNIN!"I yelled. He jumped and looked down at me. "Come here." He obliged and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Why did you interrupt my wondrous idea?" he asked in a hurt tone. "Because I couldn't understand what you said. Slow down. _A lot_." Myrnin sighed and started again,this time actually forming individual words instead of one continous word.

"'Our little Oliver has a diary! Oh,how fast he has grown! I bet he writes all about his little schoolboy crushes! Oh,we must get that diary,Jess,we just must! I could use it to blackmail him forever and threaten to tell everyone how much he cries and how emotional he really is and how much he actually does like me because he really doesn't hate me or Bob and how sad he is that noone will ever love him and if they do it's because they haven't met him or even heard of him and'-that was all I got out before I was interrupted."

I started laughing. That was absolutely awesome and crazy. But I had to correct him on a few points. "As much as I love your idea,you were wrong about some stuff. First,Oliver is not little. And he most dfefinately is not _ours_. Second,I am so not helping you get that diary. Third,no blackmailing Oliver. Fourth,I live with him and he doesn't cry at all. Fifth,he really doesn't like you or Bob. Or Edgar. Or Charlotte. Sixth,he isn't sad that no one will ever love him."

"Oh well." Then Myrnin frowned,"What do you mean he isn't sad no one will ever love him?"

Crap. Maybe I shouldn't have pointed that out. But he'll find out sooner or later so frig it all. "Oliver and Amelie are dating!"

**What will Myrnin say to that? More importantly what will he do? And I hate to write it but I think it would be hilarious so the next chapter will have a.. change. Sort of. Dude just thinking of it is making me go hysterical. Granted,I won't write part of it for rating measures but I can keep the infinite Myrninness in my head. Please read and review. It keeps me going and makes my day. Well actually only the second part,but whatever. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Just Fine

**Last chapter for this one ever. Hope I did it justice.**

**Chapter 16**

**Jess POV**

Myrnin's eyes widened and he sprang up,screaming,"NO! It can't be true! Amelie and Oliver... I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Myrnin,you are such a drama queen!" I said, laughing.

He ignored my comment and continued,"But he's so old!"

"So are you."

"In vampires years,Amelie,Oliver,and myself are old. But Oliver _looks_ old too!"

"Okay,I will give you that."

"And he's ugly!" Myrnin moaned.

"You're a guy;I'd be kind of worried if you didn't think that. And you're not that good looking either." I so lied there,and he knew it.

"Yes,but he is much uglier than other men;I'm not sure if he is a man,as well. And you know I am totally handsome. You can't resist my charms,"Myrnin said very conceitedly,grinning because it was so true.

"Yes,you are absolutely sexy,and so old in vampire years,and very crazy. But I love every bit of you." I said smiling. He truly did mean the world to me.

He smiled crazily and said,"And you,my dear,are so beautiful you would put Helen* to shame."

I blinked. "You were.. were you _there_?"

"Of course. I'm far older than you thought. Excellent war to witness though."

I gaped. Holy.. That would make him _far_ older than I'd assumed. "Okay.. anyways,promise you won't tell Amelie or Oliver or anyone else that you know they're dating?"

He frowned and sighed,but agreed.

"Good,now let's go do something."

"What do you have in mind?" Myrnin asked,raising his eyebrows and smirking suggestively.

"Not _that_. Let's go watch a movie,or take a walk. You know what,I honestly don't care if we just sit here. Because for once,Morganville isn't under attack. Because Oliver isn't totally miserable and Amelie has found her someone to open up to. Because I have you and I love you-" "I love you too, my dear." "-And I'm happy. And it won't stay this way,but it's here for now. And somehow,I have a feeling that even though bad things will happen,people will die,and we'll have our fights,everything will turn out just fine."

Myrnin solemnly answered,"Excellent speech. Although I do believe I could've ended it better with: Marry me?"

I gasped and threw myself into his arms,"YES!"

And I was right. Here we are,many years later,married and living happily. Of course,I became a vampire a couple of months after the wedding,so we'd be together for eternity. 10 years later,I wanted kids so we adopted a beautiful baby girl. She married at the age of 26 and they had 3 children. I absolutely adore my grandchildren,who are Maria,age 7,Jackson,age 5,and Andy,age 3.  
They are our world,and they are all okay with the fact we don't age;they accept us and love us even though we are vampires. And though,Myrnin and I never had biological children or grandchildren, never grew old, and didn't get to have the same married life or life in general like other people,I was right. Even after all this time and changes,life did turn out just fine.

**The End. I loved this. What do you think? It was a great ending to an entertaining story. And I do ring my own bell here. This is probably my favorite chapter for a story yet. And that's counting other peoples. I just love this. So I didn't plan for it to turn out this way. I was just writing and it just came out like this,but it's perfect,I think. So review and tell me how I did on this final chapter.**

**A Last Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
